Monitoring systems for monitoring a person, e.g. an elderly person living alone at home, are known in the art. Such a system is for example described in EP2472487.
EP2472487 describes a remote monitoring system for monitoring elderly people, children, etc. in a home-like facility. The system collects information on the monitored object's condition and health, and detects changes thereof over time using sensors and data collecting means, and analyses the collected data. However, EP2472487 does not provide details of how to install or configure such a system.